Resistance
by IcyLady
Summary: How a certain relationship secretly evolved throughout the times at school.  Hermione G / Draco M


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter books and characters belong to JK Rowling, "Resistance" to Muse. Text and idea is mine so don't copy and/or repost anywhere.**

**Read, enjoy and tell me what you think**

**

* * *

**

**Resistance.**

_*lyrics by Muse*_

_Is our secret safe tonight_

_and are we out of sight_

_Or will our world come tumbling down?_

_Will they find our hiding place_

_is this our last embrace_

_or will the walls start caving in?_

Giggling like a schoolgirl, whom she was, she hid behind a corner as her two friends went on, discussing Quidditch. She made sure they didn't see her disappear and continued into the small corridor. Having studied and sneaked around in the intimidating castle for four and a half years she knew her way everywhere.

Suddenly a hand reached out from the shadows and grabbed her wrist and she almost screamed out in surprise before lips sealed her mouth in a passionate kiss. She responded to it almost immediately and, only when they needed air to breathe, did she look into the steel eyes of her secret boyfriend. He smiled as his fingers trailed her cheek delicately. She smiled back and pecked his lips.

'Nobody saw you?' he whispered the important question. They haven't yet figured how to deal with their feelings and they really didn't want to see how people would deal with them. Keeping it a secret was much easier and oh so much more exciting.

'Nope. I made sure,' she replied equally quietly and they kissed again before he pulled her further into the corridor. Into their own chamber of secrets.

_It could be wrong, could be wrong, but it should have been right_

_It could be wrong, could be wrong, to let our hearts ignite_

_It could be wrong, could be wrong, are we digging a hole?_

_It could be wrong, could be wrong, this is out of control_

It wasn't an easy start. It couldn't have been, considering their relations from the very beginning of their school career. But neither of them could infinitely deny the sparks every time their eyes met or the fluttering of their hearts in the most inappropriate moments.

She refused to acknowledge it for a long time, repeating the mantra of reasons why this was absolutely out of question and meant rather that she needed mental help. She didn't even want to think about the reactions she would get if anybody ever found out about her delusional ideas. But the feelings didn't go away, filling her with longing every time she stole glances at the young, blond wizard, few benches away. Few times he caught her looking and she'd just scowl, but with time her scowls grew half-hearted and then disappeared and she realized with a start that he wasn't scowling either. And then... Then she somehow found herself in his embrace, somehow their lips connected and put their hearts on fire. She still tried to deny it, but the resolve was dying little by little, every time she met him in a deserted hallway.

_It could be wrong, could be wrong, it can never last_

_It could be wrong, could be wrong, must erase it fast_

_It could be wrong, could be wrong, but it should have been right_

_It could be wrong could be..._

He had his own doubts - he was a pureblood wizard, from a family esteemed in the society, with obligations and expectations that he should fulfil. A relationship like that had no chances in the pureblood world, not without putting shame to the name of his father and the father of his father and... And he couldn't help but doubt the old ways - was it really the smartest thing to do, to forego any feelings and just go for the good family? He should finish this before anybody realized.

But then, when his decisions were made, he'd look into her hazel eyes and stroke away her bushy hair and he'd not speak, he'd plunge into the feeling of her lips and her body pressed against his and realize that he had really no control over the situation, that the choices weren't his to make anymore.

_Love is our resistance_

_They'll keep us apart and they wont to stop breaking us down_

_Hold me_

_our lips must always be sealed_

It took a bit more than half a year of their secret meetings before either got the courage to call it for what it was - love. It took some more time before they accepted it and the behaviour of their friends wasn't helping.

'Geez, look at the ferret.' She sighed mentally - _here we go again_. She tried to not get involved when her friends were insulting her unintended love. She tried to not look at him either, not wanting to betray her thoughts. Eventually, she managed to pull them away, mumbling that a teacher was approaching and they shouldn't loose any points... anymore.

'Come on, what's wrong with you Hermione!' her redhead friend exclaimed, when they were away.

'What? You don't want to loose points either, you're just too much into insulting to notice the teacher coming up!' she replied defensively, hoping they wouldn't realize the true reason for her behaviour.

'You know 'Mione... You've been weird lately...' her other friend injected thoughtfully and the redhead nodded vigorously.

'Yeah, I mean - you don't actually like Malfoy, do you?' he asked, looking at her carefully. Managing to keep her feelings hidden, she snorted, as though the question wasn't even worth her reply.

_If we live a life in fear_

_I'll wait a thousand years_

_just to see you smile again_

She would scowl at him, when they met at school, what else could she do? He'd refrain from painful remarks, but he'd scowl right back, careful to maintain their facade. She knew her friends noticed there was something going on, something was different. But they couldn't quite place the difference, couldn't quite put the finger on what exactly was different with their friend. She tried to dispel any worries they could have, but never knew just how well it worked.

And he would watch her from the shadows, looking for the smiles that made her even more beautiful, wishing they were meant for him.

_Kill your prayers for love and peace_

_You'll wake the thought police_

_we can't hide the truth inside_

She was sitting in the deserted common room, staring into the fire, thinking. She didn't even hear the footsteps approaching before somebody sitting next to her startled her out of her musings.

'Is everything ok Hermione?' the voice of her friend asked and she looked at the redhead.

'Everything's ok, Ginny. Why are you asking?' she asked back, her voice almost betraying her. Her friend shrugged.

'You seem very thoughtful lately, sad. I'm starting to get worried. You didn't even come to cheer on the last game!' She winced at the thought. 'You know you can tell me everything, right?' _No Ginny, not that..._

'I'm fine, I promise. I'm just thinking about the future. Soon we should decide what we want to do after school... And I can't help wondering if there will be an after school.' There. She did it. Again, she brought the topic back on the issue of what was happening around in the wizarding world - a sure distraction.

'Oh Mi, of course there will be an after school,' her friend said, hugging her affectionately. 'You'll see, we'll beat them and have great lives.' She just sighed.

_It could be wrong, could be wrong, but it should have been right_

_It could be wrong, could be wrong, to let our hearts ignite_

_It could be wrong, could be wrong, are we digging a hole?_

_It could be wrong, could be wrong, this is out of control_

I'm digging my own grave, he thought, rubbing his forearm. She knew and accepted the mark as something he had to do for his family. She understood many things but made him promise he wouldn't kill anybody. Oh, if she only knew! When did it ever slip out of his control?

He paced the dormitory, wishing there was an easy way out of the situation.

_It could be wrong, could be wrong, it can never last_

_It could be wrong, could be wrong, must erase it fast_

_It could be wrong, could be wrong, but it should have been right_

_It could be wrong could be..._

She fell on the bed with a sigh. They didn't manage to meet today and she was yet again overcome with doubts. She knew he was scheming behind her back, but he refused to answer her questions and she couldn't help but feel slightly relieved. Times like that she thought they would never make it. There was too much between them, separating them in every imaginable way. If only it was easier, like it should be. Like in all the romance stories her dorm mates were so excited about!

_Love is our resistance_

_They'll keep us apart and they wont to stop breaking us down_

_Hold me_

_our lips must always be sealed_

'Well, school is surely much better without the stupid Golden Trio,' Pansy said in their common room. He knew she was talking to him, trying to impress him, but he just grunted in reply. He missed her deeply and he was very afraid that she'd change her mind while wandering with Potter and Weasley. They hated him as much as they hated Snape. Next to him Pansy was doing a rather poor personification of Hermione, making few others laugh. He got up, making Pansy stop and jump after him.

'Are you leaving already Draco?' she asked, draping herself over his arms. 'Stay with us.'

'I'm tired.' he said and shoved her off. She pouted but even before he made it out of the common room, she was back to amusing everybody with her rendition of Hermione Granger. Oh, how he wanted to curse that stupid girl and all the mindless Slytherins out of their minds!

_The night has reached it's end_

_We can't pretend_

_We must run_

_We must run_

_Its time to run_

That was it. The end of everything. Voldemort was dead, Harry won, they survived. The school was over and there was nowhere more to hide.

'Hermione... Would you marry me?' he asked in the first light of dawn on the day of their departure from Hogwarts. She gasped, but couldn't quite hide her smile, the smile he's been waiting for ages to see. 'I wanted to ask you before you set out but you were gone so fast...' he added. The last year, without her near, was unbearable. She sobered up.

'Your family will hate me, you know.' she pointed out carefully.

'I don't care. It's what I want. If it's what you want...' he trailed off, hoping that his voice didn't sound as pleading as he thought it did. He did have some honour after all! She smiled softly, ever so slightly.

'Yes, I would like to marry you very much, Draco,' she said and they sealed the promise with a kiss.

_Take us away from here_

_Protect us from further harm_

_Resistance_

That was it. The beginning of everything.


End file.
